


Loyalty of a General

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Jercy Week 2018 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Caring!Percy, Disabled!Jason, Fluff, General!Jason, Hurt/Comfort, Jercy Week 2018, M/M, Merman!Percy, Mrs. O'Leary is an orca, PTSD, Pining, Prince!Percy, Sally is an awesome queen, Sally is short for Salacia, Slash, bodyguard!Jason, jason has ptsd, merman!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jason Grace came from nothing.His big sister had essentially raised him. He worked hard to make ranks in the royal army, until tragedy took that from him.But fate gave him a second chance when he got assigned to become Prince Perseus' bodyguard. Son of the god of the sea, prince of Atlantis, most beautiful of all merboys.





	Loyalty of a General

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Loyalty of a General || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Loyalty of a General – Winning a Prince's Heart

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, merpeople, fluff, pining, PTSD, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Jason Grace came from nothing. His big sister had essentially raised him. He worked hard to make ranks in the royal army, until tragedy took that from him. But fate gave him a second chance when he got assigned to become Prince Perseus' bodyguard. Son of the god of the sea, prince of Atlantis, most beautiful of all merboys.

**Loyalty of a General**

_Winning a Prince's Heart_

Prince Perseus was the second youngest child of King Neptune and Queen Salacia.

Prince of the ocean and of all merpeople. And he was absolutely breathtaking. Everyone who got to meet the prince in person knew that. His skin was a light, soft blue and so was his long, sleek tail, his eyes were a sparkling sea-green and his hair black, softly floating around his face.

Jason had watched the young prince grow up, through the press and through official events when the royal family would visit Atlantis. He had always admired the prince, who had the kindest smiles and who always interacted with everyone. The prince got into a lot of trouble all the time, it was always a topic of gossip around Atlantis.

Jason? He came from nothing. His mother had died when Jason was only two years old. His big sister Thalia and her best friend Luke had basically raised him. Jason and Thalia grew up on the streets, urchins living in a gang of orphans. Stealing to get by and have food on the table.

He worked hard. As soon as he was old enough, he started working _hard_. He joined the army, went through basic training, he worked his way through the ranks, climbed the ladder.

He came from nothing and he got _everything_.

He was a decorated general, the youngest that Atlantis' army had ever seen. He was highly respected and had the king himself pin the medal to Jason's chest. Probably the last medal he would ever earn, because during that last battle, he had lost one of his fins. He couldn't go back to war, not like that. And just like that, he was back at square one, back to having _nothing_.

/break\

Jason was sitting on the couch, glaring at the wall. He had bought the house for them, once he had the money. Thalia and Jason's three best friends – Leo, Piper and Reyna. Luke had moved in with his by now fiance a couple of years ago and had taken the youngest street-kids with him. Jason and Thalia had taken the older. Jason wondered how long they'd be able to afford it.

"Stop sulking, Jay", sighed Reyna and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine", assured Piper gently, tilting her head.

Reyna was also in the army. She'd leave soon again for deployment. Piper had gotten a job as a chamber-maiden at the palace, Leo worked at the forges. They would be fine, probably. And Atlantis took care of their veterans, so it wasn't like they stood there with _nothing_ now that Jason was honorably discharged. It still _stung_. Jason had worked so hard and now it was all gone.

A knocking at the door disturbed Jason's gloominess. Thalia swam right through the living room to go and open the door. Jason sighed and slipped lower on the couch, fingers clawed into the armrest.

"...Jason. Jason, it's... for you", called Thalia out, sounding stunned.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors", growled Jason back.

"I did hope you would welcome your queen."

Jason froze and turned slowly to see that indeed, it was Queen Salacia. She smiled kindly, her brown hair flowing around her as did the pink silken robes she was wearing. The light from outside caught in her crown, making it sparkle. Piper and Reyna exchanged a surprised look.

"Queen Salacia, what... It's an honor, but... what are you doing here?", asked Jason slowly.

"I've watched your career very closely, General Jason", replied the queen with a smile.

"My... You... have?", grunted Jason stunned and confused.

"You and I, we're much alike", continued Queen Salacia with a kind smile. "We both came from nothing and we worked very hard to get to where we are."

Slowly, Jason nodded at that. She had come from nothing, that was true. A teenaged orphan working hard at a bakery and catching the recently widowed king's eye. She never forgot her roots though, she had always watched out for the little guy. She always kept close to her neighborhood.

"Percy... Prince Perseus, he's a good boy, but oh, he is a lot of trouble", sighed the queen, brushing her hair out of her face. "He's a free spirit. He's not made to stay cooped up in the palace. He wants to explore. I... I'm _so afraid_ that something will happen to him."

"I... understand that. He's your son", nodded Jason. "But... what do I have to do with this...?"

"You are a good, honorable man, General", replied the queen. "A strong fighter and brave soldier. And you are, above all else, loyal to the royal family."

"I... am", nodded Jason, still very much confused.

"I felt for you, during the ceremony. Being discharged. I know the service meant a lot to you. I'm here because I want to offer you a job. It might not be what you are used to, it might not be what you were expecting of your life at this point, but I had hoped you might be up to becoming the prince's personal guard", explained Queen Salacia. "He wants to travel the ocean and I don't want him to travel alone. If that is... in any way a job you could see yourself doing... come to the palace and see me. For now, just think on it, please."

All Jason could do was nod in confusion and watch the queen leave. What had just happened...?

/break\

"Wait, so the _queen_ wants you to become the prince's bodyguard?", asked Leo excitedly.

He rubbed the dirt off his cheek. He had just gotten home from work to hear the news. Piper and Reyna were making dinner together, Thalia was setting the table and Jason was just sitting at the table, staring into the figurative void. He was still trying to process.

"Apparently, my little brother left an impression", chuckled Thalia.

"Percy is pretty amazing", shrugged Piper.

"Percy?", echoed Jason doubtfully, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. He prefers to be called Percy. We ran into each other _a lot_ – he regularly steals laundry from the laundry room to build pillow-fords with his younger brother", grinned Piper. "He's a good guy."

"No one doubts that", sighed Jason. "But... am I fit to protect the prince?"

"Well, how about a trial run?", suggested Reyna with a shrug. "Test it. For... a week or two. See how well you two work with each other. See if _this_ can work."

"Not a bad idea", agreed Thalia.

"You know exactly what I mean", grumbled Jason with a glare, flapping his tail.

"Oh please", huffed Leo and rolled his eyes. "The new fin I built you works perfectly as a replacement. You might not be as fast anymore as you were and you can't use your tail for fighting anymore, but it's not like you can't swim straight."

"Leo-", started Piper with a frown.

"No", grunted Leo and shook his head. "Jay, I love you man, but we're all getting real tired of your moping. You lost your fin during battle. It sucks. It _really_ sucks. But it's been... _months_. And it's been months that you have returned home and... you need to get your shit together. You gotta train, learn to use your new fin and you got to sort your life out again. You did it before. You worked your ass off to achieve what you had. It took years of hard work, but you did. You gotta do it again and it sucks, but you know you _can_ do it and sitting here and giving up is _not_ like you."

Jason stared at his best friend in surprise, before he let his eyes wander over the others. Piper and Reyna avoided his gaze, Piper shuffling around a little. Thalia was the one to heave a sigh.

"Leo's right", agreed Thalia. "You've been... bitter and moping since you got home. If this is a new chance, in _any_ way or shape, then take it. Please don't give up, Jason. Give this a chance."

"Who knows where it'll take you", tagged Reyna on gently. "Try it."

/break\

Percy was laying on the ground in the stables, arms crossed over his chest, a deep glare on his face. He wanted to travel the ocean, but his mom and dad were being overly protective of him. Dad flat-out said no, mom got him down to 'in the company of a guard'. Percy was twenty-three. Other, _normal_ merpeople that age went to college or had work already, some were even already married. And he was being _coddled_ , just because he was the prince. He hated it.

"Big brother? Why are you moping?", asked his baby-brother Tyson.

Sighing, Percy opened his arms and welcomed his brother in his arms. Tyson happily snuggled up to him. The little boy was barely eight and he absolutely adored Percy and Percy adored him.

"I wanna travel, but mom and dad are being... mom and dad", sighed Percy.

"But they said yes?", offered Tyson, even more confused.

"If I take a guard with me", grumbled Percy. "That's... like a babysitter. I'm too old for a babysitter."

"That's true", agreed Tyson and tilted his head. "But it's because mom and dad love you and are worried, right? That's not a bad thing... right?"

"I guess", sighed Percy with a frown. "But still..."

"You should at least meet him, right? I didn't want a babysitter either, but then I met Rachel and now I really-really love her and spending time with her sister Ella", suggested Tyson. "Maybe you'll like your babysitter too and it'll be all okay?"

"...Maybe", mused Percy with a small smile, kissing the top of Tyson's head. "Thanks, bro."

"Boys. Here you are", sighed Sally as she entered the stables.

"Mom? You were looking for us?", asked Percy and sat up.

The queen sighed as she swam up to her children. "Percy. I want you to meet General Jason. He agreed to come and guard you for a week, to see if the two of you can get along. And if you do, if he agrees to take the job, then you... Your father and I agreed to send you to the Pacific Ocean as our ambassador, officially. You can go, _if_ you take a guard."

Percy perked up at that. He got to travel and do official family business. Two birds, one stone. All he had to do was get along with his babysitter. His babysitter, who... oh. _Nice_. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscular arms, sharp features, a golden tail and golden-blonde hair, electric-blue eyes. There was a scar on his lip and he was missing his right tail-fin, but neither made him any less _handsome_.

"General Jason", said Percy slowly, surprised. "Mom. When you said guard, I was _not_ expecting a highly decorated general of our army. Are you kidding me?"

"Please", huffed Sally amused. "You really think your dad would have agreed for just any guard?"

Percy rolled his eyes and got up to properly greet the general. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your service, general."

"It will be an honor to work for you, your highness", replied Jason and bowed.

"Right, no. First rule: No highness and majesty stuff. I'm Percy. _Not_ Perseus", stated Percy. "That's a _really_ important one, okay? Okay. Now... mh... Right. How about I show you around?"

"That would be much appreciated, your... Percy", nodded Jason with a small smile.

Percy laughed at that and flipped his tail. "Okay, so, this is Blackjack. He's important. He'll come with us, when we travel. I've trained him since he was a foal."

Jason stared in amazement. Everyone usually did. Hippocampi were shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow, but Blackjack was, as the name might suggest, pitch-black. He whined and tilted his head, leaning in to sniff Jason suspiciously.

" _That the babysitter, boss_?", asked Blackjack.

"That the babysitter", confirmed Percy with a smile. "And aside from Blackjack, two more will accompany us. Annabeth and Mrs. O'Leary. They're very important."

"Annabeth... Chase? Your personal adviser?", guessed Jason, earning a nod. "And who is this Mrs. O'Leary? I'll be happy to meet her, if she is that important to you."

Percy grinned and whistled. Moments later and an orca tackled Percy, licking his cheek.

" _That_ is Mrs. O'Leary", grinned Percy, patting the orca's head.

"...Of course does the prince have a pet orca", muttered Jason beneath his breath.

Percy's grin grew at that. He had a feeling he was going to like Jason.

/break\

Percy _did_ like Jason. And it was a mutual thing. They hit it off right away. The trial week passed in the blink of an eye and both of them agreed that they worked together pretty well. King and queen seemed very pleased with the match-up too and a week after, they packed their stuff up and left the Atlantic Ocean behind. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary were pulling the chariot, with Annabeth, Jason and Percy in it. Annabeth kept eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"Why do you keep glaring at us, Annabeth?", asked Jason with a frown.

"Just waiting for Percy to crack", shrugged Annabeth with a small, nearly mean grin.

"What does that mean?", asked Jason confused, earning a huff from Percy.

Two hours later and he had his answer. The gorgeous prince was _not_ good with being cooped up in enclosed space with nothing to do. Percy laid sprawled out on the bench, including Jason who sat next to him. It was startling for Jason, even though he had gotten used to Percy in the past week, but the level of comfort and physicality that was so quintessentially Percy was still... odd to him.

"I'm bo—ored. I'm so—o bo—ored, Annie, when are we the—ere", groaned Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and didn't look up from the book she was reading. "The same as five minutes ago, minus five minutes. Pacifika is not exactly right around the corner, Perce."

"I kno—ow, but... urgh", grunted Percy. "When will someone invent a teleporter?"

" _You_ are a god. You could teleport", offered Annabeth, raising one eyebrow. "Your dad's literally the god of the ocean. Me and the general, we would have to travel."

"Well, that'd be even more boring", pouted Percy with a huff.

Jason smiled, just faintly. Their bickering reminded him a lot of Thalia. After another hour of riding, he started caressing the prince's tail, more out of boredom than anything else. There was something soft laying on his lap, so why not pat it. It was instinct. But it seemed to actually help, because Percy settled down and quieted down, to the point that Annabeth lowered her book suspiciously and watched them in surprise. But all Jason could look at was the prince, calm and serene and beautiful.

/break\

Jason woke screaming from a nightmare. His eyes were wide and wild, his breathing rattled.

"Jason? Jay? You alright? What happened?"

He turned stiffly, looking unfocused at the figure at the door, ready to attack. The figure paused.

"Jason. Jason, you're alright. You're in Pacifika. It's me, Percy. You're safe. It's Saturday, it's... three AM, you're in your room in the Pacifican palace. You're safe. Everything is fine."

The voice was gentle and soothing and came very slowly closer. Taking shaky breaths, Jason slowly started to focus. The figure in front of him came back into focus. Percy. The prince.

"Breath with me", whispered Percy gently. "Slowly. In and out. You're fine. Can I... touch you?"

Jason shook his head jerkily, but he managed to regulate his breathing. Sighing, he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. When he looked up again, Percy was still there, watching him concerned and not looking as though he planned on moving.

"You better?", asked Percy carefully.

"I... I... yes", nodded Jason, taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry if I woke you. It's just..."

"Yeah?", prompted Percy very gently. "You had a flashback, right? PTSD, huh?"

"...Yes", nodded Jason tentatively, leaning heavily against the headboard.

"I get that. I mean, _I_ don't get it. But... Proteus, my oldest brother, he's been a general for a while now. He sometimes gets that. Panic attacks and flashbacks", offered Percy carefully. "You... wanna talk about it? Or not? Not is fine too. I just... If you need someone, I'm here for you, okay?"

Jason stared at Percy in surprise. "I am your protector. I should be there for you."

Percy just shrugged. "You're supposed to protect me, sure. But that doesn't mean I can't be there for you. You... I'd like for us to be friends, you know? And friends are there for _each other_."

"...Thank you", whispered Jason gently, looking at the prince.

"So. Is there _anything_ I can do?", wanted Percy to know.

"I... I don't know if it's asking too much, but usually, when I have... Thalia, my older sister, she'd stay with me, just... hold me", shrugged Jason and bit his lips. "It helps me feel grounded to know there's another living, breathing being there, here. Helps me keep from slipping back."

"That's okay", nodded Percy and got comfortable, laying down to face Jason. "So...?"

"It's the new place", sighed Jason and shook his head. "Every time I sleep somewhere else, the first night always... gives me flashbacks, because it's all... new."

Percy hummed softly and folded one arm under his head, looking at Jason. He started talking about something unimportant and silly, just to keep Jason distracted, until they both fell asleep.

/break\

People didn't give Prince Perseus the credit he deserved. It was all the way in Arctika that Jason's tail started acting up. He was still not a hundred percent used to the fake tail-fin. Long swims still were too much for him. He glared viciously at his tail as he slowed down.

"I'm sorry. I really need a break. I'm _parched_. Why don't we have some sushi? This place looks like a lovely inn and I could truly use the break", declared Percy with the brightest smile.

He was fanning himself and convincing the local royals to take a break. Percy turned toward Jason and winked at him. He had noticed that Jason's tail was acting up. Because Percy noticed things. Percy was brilliant and caring and sweet and kind and he always did everything to help those around him. Over the past weeks of traveling together... Jason had... fallen for the prince.

"Thank you, Perce", whispered Jason softly as they sat down at the table.

"What? Why? I'm absolutely starving and I'm _very_ exhausted", hummed Percy innocently. "I am, after all, just a frail little prince, not used to such long, exhausting swims."

He winked and grinned broadly. How was this boy so cute and amazing...?

/break\

It was during their last stop that Jason had already gotten _used_ to Percy sneaking into his bed during the first night. Every hotel they stayed at, whether it be the small stops during the way when the journey was too long, or when they had reached a palace, Percy would always come to him to make sure Jason would not be alone during the first night.

"I'm really liking this place", started Percy with a soft yawn, patting Mrs. O'Leary.

The orca was sprawled out half on top of the two. Jason smiled and also patted the small whale. He had gotten so used to Percy, to them all. To this all. Percy, after he had noticed that Jason was not fully used to his fin, had taken to doing exercises with Jason. He kept an eye on Jason, to make sure he was okay – even though it was Jason's job to make sure Percy was alright.

"You're amazing", whispered Jason as he stared at the prince's face.

"Ye—eah. What else is new?", asked Percy and laughed.

"No", whispered Jason more urgently, shaking his head. "No. You are absolutely amazing. I was... This was supposed to be a job. But you... you're so much more than a job. You helped me... through something I didn't think I'd ever get through. I'm not through it yet, but... you helped me so much. I... admire you. In a way I never admired someone before. I... adore... you..."

"So, this like... a platonic adoration, or is this a love-confession?", asked Percy cautiously.

"What... Whatever you want it to be", admitted Jason. "I know it is highly unprofessional and I know we have only known each other for a few, precious months now, but... no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. Even though I am your bodyguard and I am loyal to the throne, but I can not... I can't betray my heart either."

"Well. You're amazing too, you know?", smiled Percy and leaned in very slowly. "You're funny and cute and I love spending time with you. I've always made friends easily, but with you... with you it _feels_ different. I... I feel different, when I'm with you."

"You... You do?", asked Jason surprised, eyes wide.

"I do", confirmed Percy and reached out to cup Jason's cheek. "So... kiss?"

Jason snorted at that, shaking his head. "You're absolutely ridiculous and I adore you."

"Yeah, yeah. We covered that. Now, kiss or no kiss?", asked Percy with a grin.

Smiling faintly, Jason bridged the last space between them and pressed his lips against Percy's. He could feel the excited flutter of Percy's tail, his fins brushing against Jason's tail because they laid so close. Eagerly, Percy scooted closer and closer to him until they were pressed against each other, Percy's hands against Jason's chest, trapped between them as Jason had his arms around Percy's waist to keep him close. Slowly, Percy wrapped his tail around Jason's to keep him close too.

"I adore you a lot, General Jason", whispered Percy against Jason's lips before kissing him again.

"Your father is going to kill me", whispered Jason with a crooked grin.

"Oh yeah, he will totally pull your scales off one by one", confirmed Percy seriously, nodding. "Seriously, you break my heart, he'll break your spine. That is one hundred percent a thing."

"Well, I guess I better not break your heart then, mh?", whispered Jason amused.

Mrs. O'Leary made a long-drawn cooing sound at that and nudged them both, as though she was agreeing to them. Percy and Jason laughed before they adjusted to lay more comfortably together, with the orca comfortable next to them. Jason smiled as he fell asleep with Percy in his arms.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiis was a lot of fun to write! I love merpeople. And cheeky prince Percy is one of the best Percys. ;)


End file.
